


He Calls Her Late at Night

by Kanae_vR



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_vR/pseuds/Kanae_vR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi/Nishiki drabble inspired by the payphone drawings in the TG calendar.<br/>Happy birthday, Nishio-senpai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls Her Late at Night

He calls her late at night.  
It’s never at the same time, never at the same location. 

Always from an anonymous number.

Sometimes she doesn’t answer, and he gives up and goes home.  
Sometimes they don’t speak for weeks, for months.

But whenever they do, they pick up right where they left off.

He asks her about her studies, then her internship, then her new job.  
She tells him, and it almost feels like old times.

She asks him if he’s safe.  
He always says yes, even when he’s bleeding and cursing this life.

He asks her if she’s moved on yet, if she’s found another.  
She always sighs and says nothing.

He tells her to move on, to forget about him.  
That she’s better off without him.  
She ignores this.

She asks him when he’s coming home.  
He’s reminded of the last time he saw her, when she was crying and begging him not to go.

He says they don’t have the same home anymore.  
The words hurt both of them.

She asks if she can see him.  
If they can go for coffee.  
He always says no.  
It’s too dangerous.  
She knows this, but she asks anyways.

He says goodbye.  
She says ‘I love you.’  
He looks at the bracelet on his wrist.  
He suddenly wants to punch through the glass of the payphone booth.  
He says ‘I know.’

He starts to hang up the phone, to walk away.  
She says wait.  
He does.

She tells him to turn around.  
His blood runs cold.

She’s standing on the corner, maybe 20 feet away.  
Even from this distance, she’s beautiful.

I was looking for you, she says into her cell phone.  
He tells her not to.  
It’s dangerous to be out alone.

Let’s go for coffee, she says.  
He tells her no.  
It’s late, she says.  
No one will see.

He looks at her.

For a moment his resolve weakens.

He says yes.

He hangs up the phone.


End file.
